


Color Me Engaged

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: Ilia was already having a great day, but then her two best friends reveal a big surprise waiting for her at home.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Series: Beacons of the Heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Color Me Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fanart "Ara Ara" by Hiwonoafu.

Ilia fidgeted as she tried to focus on something other than the two women she sat between. To her left was Terra-Cotta, typing on her scroll to let the babysitter know they would be arriving soon. A normally mundane thing, but Ilia could watch the technician fiddle with electronics for hours, especially if she kept wearing that blue wrap-dress that flowed down her frame like water. And the way her eyes seemed to glow from the light reflecting off her glasses as she smirked in Ilia’s direction…

The chameleon averted her gaze toward the blonde beside her instead. Saphron was garbed in an orange silk cheongsam that reached down to just above her knees, her slim legs crossed as she watched the buildings pass by in silence. Her hair was done up into a beautiful bun, and both her head and foot bobbed in synch to the tune she hummed to herself. Ilia couldn’t help but join in, her finger tapping against her thigh to the beat. Saphron noticed this and winked at the faunus, garnering the same reaction out of her as Terra did.

Caught again, Ilia opted to stare at her own lap and reflect. After returning from her mom and Winter’s bonding ceremony, she slept in to recover from her jet lag and was then treated to an absolutely fantastic day courtesy of her housemates after she woke up. Saphron and Terra made her brunch, did her laundry while she played with Adrian, brewed her favorite tea as she told them about her trip, and then took her out to a fancy dinner they reserved days in advance. Now they were in a cab on their way home, where the married couple promised they had a surprise waiting for her.

They had already gone out of their way to treat her like a queen, so what else could they possibly have planned? The butterflies in her stomach were going haywire. Her black dress shirt and brown pants felt very hot and constricting, and loosening her gray tie did little to alleviate that. Why the special treatment? What were they planning? What was the occasion? Were they going to ask her to move out, hence the special treatment to soften the blow? She tried not to let her nervousness show, but then her skin shifted to pure yellow, a dead giveaway.

And then, almost immediately, her best friends rescued her from her rising panic. Terra and Saphron reached over and covered Ilia’s left and right hand respectively, anchoring her and causing her skin to change back to normal… except for her spots. Those changed to bright pink, yet another clear indicator of her feelings, which had only grown for her beloved humans every day since she began renting out their spare room.

She suspected they knew what this shade meant, but why hadn’t they spoken about it yet? Perhaps they felt as she did, wanting to preserve their relationship and not risk changing things too much despite yearning for more.

If not, then she could live with that. Hopefully.

“And here we are,” the driver announced as he pulled over in front of their house.

Saphron handed him his fare, plus a decent tip. “Thanks. Have a good night.”

“You too, ladies.”

Terra gave Ilia her hand, guiding her out of the car and onto the curb while Saphron exited from the other side. Once the cab had driven away, both humans laced their fingers with the faunus’s, and all three approached the front door in tandem. The babysitter was waiting for them while holding an excited Adrian in her arms. The infant reached for Ilia when she was close enough, so she let go of Saphron and Terra and took hold of their son, who clung to her chest.

“Mama,” he cooed happily, and a knot formed in Ilia’s throat just like all the previous times he called her that.

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry…_

The married couple shared a knowing look, and then Terra gave the babysitter her payment. “Thanks again, Vernal.”

“No prob,” she pocketed the cash and then fist-bumped her former charge. “Till next time, little tyke.”

She then hopped on her motorbike and Adrian waved goodbye as she rode off into the night. The four then entered their household, and after removing their footwear, Terra and Saphron led Ilia into the living room, directing her to sit on the middle of the couch. The pair of mothers settled on either side of her once again.

“So Ilia,” Saphron began. “On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your first day back from your trip?”

“Eleven, hands down,” she proclaimed while bouncing little Adrian in her lap. “I didn’t expect you all to miss me this much.”

“Adrian missed you the most,” Terra revealed, tickling her son behind his ear. “He cried at least once a day and would often crawl to your room looking for you when our backs were turned.”

“Oh, poor guy,” she pecked him on his head. “Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve come back as quick as I could.”

“We know,” Saphron said. “But if we did, we wouldn’t have had enough time to prepare for the celebration.”

“What celebration?”

“You not having to pay rent anymore.”

“N-Not having to pay-?” Ilia’s lip quivered and her eyes began to sting. “I knew it, I knew this would happen.”

“Knew what would hap-?” the blonde gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock. “Oh no, Ilia, we don’t want you to leave.”

“Y-You don’t?”

“Quite the opposite,” Terra glared at her wife, who threw her hands up in defense.

“Hey, I was just trying to build suspense.”

“Honey, this is serious.”

“I know, I just,” she paused and took a deep breath. “OK, why don’t we start over?”

“Let’s.”

Ilia’s confusion as to what exactly they were talking about gave way to surprise when they scooted so close to her that their thighs touched, making her heart skip a beat. She recalled the interesting looks they gave her at dinner, playing footsie under the table, and tracing their thumbs across the back of her hands while walking together.

 _They’re being awfully affectionate today, more so than usual,_ she mentally noted, her breath catching when Terra laid a hand upon her knee.

“Ilia, what Saphron is trying to say is that we want you to stay here permanently,” she explained. “But not as a housemate, or even as a friend, but something more.”

“Which brings us to the next point, our confession,” the doctor repeated her wife’s gesture on Ilia’s other knee. “We’ve fallen in love with you, Ilia.”

The chameleon gasped loudly, her skin shifting between multiple color schemes in conjunction with the flurry of emotions running through her. After a few seconds, her skin settled on magenta while her hair became blue; love and hope.

“You l-love me?” she stammered, looking back and forth between them in disbelief. “Both of you?”

“With all our heart and soul,” Terra proclaimed. “And we believe we’re correct in assuming you feel the same way towards us.”

“You do wear your heart on your sleeve,” Saphron chuckled, eyeing the faunus’s colorful visage up and down with clear interest.

Ilia’s breathing grew shorter and more clipped before she began to cry. Adrian, who up until now was busy sucking on four of his fingers at once, assumed something was wrong and tried hugging her as tight as he could to make her feel better. She thanked him with a kiss atop his cute little head.

“You are,” she confirmed, her voice wobbly. “I’ve been in love with you both for so long; you accepted me unconditionally when I had nowhere else to go and helped me patch things up with my mom. You gave me a home and a family of my own that I would do anything to protect, but I didn’t want to risk ruining our friendship or your love for each other by interfering more than I already have.”

“You haven’t interfered with our love at all, Ilia, you’ve added to it,” Terra assured. “You are the most reliable and caring person we’ve ever known, not just with helping around the house, but also your protective and nurturing instincts. I felt so safe with you watching over me while I carried Adrian, and to see you extend that same level of security to him has brought us no end of peace and comfort.”

“We knew we chose wisely when we made you his godmother,” Saphron said. “But if given the chance, would you like to have an even bigger role in our family?”

Ilia was stunned silent for a spell as the implications hit her like a truck. “Does this mean you want to… d-date me?”

“No,” Terra shook her head, “Because we’re long past that phase.”

“Ilia, how many dates have the three of us gone on even if we didn’t call them that?” the blonde inquired. “How many birthdays and holidays have we all celebrated as a family? How much have we confided in you and vice versa? Hell, it was you who held my wife’s hand while I delivered Adrian into the world. He’s already accepted you as his third mother, Terra and I love and trust you completely, and we’re ready to go all the way. Are you?”

For a moment, Ilia struggled with the reality of what was happening, ultimately concluding that she had no counterargument or objections to their assertions. In fact, she wholeheartedly agreed with them and wanted the same thing they did, and had for a long time, so instead, she said “I am,” crossing the rubicon at last.

“Then let’s make it official.”

Saphron and Terra nodded to one another and then both reached between the couch cushions and pulled out two small boxes. With her vision growing misty again, Ilia watched as the two women she loved most in the world each got down on one knee in front of her. Then the boxes were opened, one containing a silver ring with a sapphire gem, the other a gold band embroidered with a peach stone, both sparkling sublimely as Terra spoke first.

“Ilia Amitola Khan, guardian of our child and protector of our home…”

“Our confidant and bright, beautiful rainbow,” Saphron continued.

“Will you marry us?” they finished in unison.

The chameleon’s skin glowed orange as she shouted, “Yes, yes, I will! I want to be your wife more than anything!”

Adrian clapped in celebration as his mothers slid their respective rings onto their new fiance’s fingers. Then they gathered the faunus into their arms and held her close as she wept in joy. When she got her breathing back under (some) control, Saphron cupped her cheek and drew her into a deep, soft kiss. The doctor’s lips were coated in the lemon-flavored lip gloss Ilia got her for her birthday last month, surprising her.

_I thought she used it all up by now. She must’ve saved some just for tonight._

The need for air forced them apart, only for Terra to take her turn next. When the two brunettes connected, Ilia could taste the faint traces of coffee along the rim of the technician’s mouth.

_Mistral Morning Blend, her favorite._

Ilia would always have a pot of it ready early every weekday morning before Terra had to leave for work. They’d stand in the kitchen and talk while the caffeine did its job, and soon Saphron would come downstairs with Adrian and complain that there was barely any left for her. Funny how domestic they already were before the question was popped.

Adrian then made a noise and corresponding face indicating he was feeling left out, and so received a kiss on his cheeks from both his mothers and one on his nose from his soon-to-be mom all at once.

“Wow,” Ilia sighed. “Best welcome home party ever. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank us yet, Rainbow,” Terra’s hand moved to rub Ilia’s inner thigh slowly, methodically, her eyes half-lidded. “The party’s not over yet.”

Ilia swallowed. “It’s not?”

“Nope,” Saphron began massaging her other leg, getting slightly closer to Ilia’s pelvis on every backstroke. “When I said we were ready to go all the way with you, I meant all. The. _Way_.”

“So why don’t we put our son to bed and finish celebrating in our bedroom?” the spectacled brunette asked.

“It's yours now, too, ya know,” the blonde insisted. “Would you like that, Rainbow?”

Ilia looked back and forth between them, meeting each of their bedroom eyes, and then her skin changed again into a bright orchid hue with magenta spots, making her mate’s giggle.

“We thought so.”

(X)

It took a little while for Adrian to grow tired enough for bedtime, but after he was tucked in, the three women went one room over to begin, as Saphron called it, the “grand finale.”

“Grand” was an understatement, at least to Ilia.

It was a dream come true to find herself between her two loves as they expressed their feelings for her through action instead of words. Her eyes were closed as she made out with Saphron in front of her, while Terra stood behind and held her waist while kissing her neck. In the midst of their three-way foreplay, the doctor easily got the chameleon’s tie undone while the technician unbuttoned her blouse.

Ilia moaned, her mind a haze as she was assaulted on two fronts. One licked her way down between the valley between her breasts while the other did the same to her spine. Their tongues left wet trails all the way to below her navel and the lowest part of her lower back. Now they were kneeling, their hands on her waistband, but they didn’t go any further, instead rising to their feet again.

“Hold on,” Terra urged. “I think we’re overdressed.”

“Same,” Saphron nodded. “Let’s fix that.”

They both guided Ilia to sit on the bed, and then she watched them undress for her enjoyment. Her breathing grew heavier when Terra unfastened the cloth around her waist, opened the front of her dress, and let it fall off her body to pool on the floor behind her. She was only wearing lacy red panties underneath, and her breasts were a size bigger than both Saphron and Ilia’s, a very fortunate carry-over from her pregnancy. Then she put one hand on her hip and adjusted her glasses with the other. Ilia always thought she looked hot… no, downright _sexy_ with them on, and was worried she would remove those, too.

Terra sensed her fears and sent a wink her way to quell them. “These aren’t going anywhere, love.”

Saphron, however, had turned to face the other way, so when her cheongsam succumbed to gravity, Ilia got her first full view of the blonde’s perky, heart-shaped ass. The doctor then undid her bun, shaking the strands loose while unclasping her bra. Her only remaining article was her yellow thong, which she hooked her fingers under and pulled up while sensually moving her hips to entrance her faunus lover.

Terra rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Seriously?”

“What’s a celebration without dancing?” Saphron then grabbed her wife’s wrist and pulled her in, holding her by the hips. “Care to join me?”

“I think I will.”

They undulated conjointly, feeling each other up. One would squeeze the other’s behind while the other would do the same to the former’s breasts, lips smacking as they rocked and swayed, their hands roaming everywhere they could reach, leaving no inch of bare skin untouched. They both kept sneaking glances at Ilia and were pleased to see her panting for breath, her skin a swirling canvas of red and lavender shades showcasing her growing lust thanks to their impromptu dance number.

“I think she’s feeling left out,” Saphron noted.

“Are you, Rainbow?” Terra asked.

“Um,” she audibly gulped.

“It’s okay, just lie back for us.”

She did as she was told, the sheets cool against her back as she faced the ceiling. In no time at all, the faces of her loves filled her entire field of vision, smiling down at her with longing looks in their eyes. It was perfect, like they were the only three in their own world, and so Ilia thanked Bast for allowing her the chance to fall in love with these two gorgeous, wonderful women and to have her feelings reciprocated.

“I love you both so much.”

“We love you too,” they said.

Ilia gasped as they each cupped one of her covered breasts and gave them a little squeeze. One hand then eased its grip to slide over to the front clasp of her bra, the blonde it belonged to waiting for her consent, as did the brunette. The chameleon nodded once, and the garment came undone with a “click”.

“Oh my,” Saphron gushed as she ogled her fiance’s chest. “They’re even cuter than I imagined.”

“Indeed,” Terra was just as transfixed as her wife. “And look, her nipples do change color, too.”

Ilia snickered. “You’ve had private talks about my boooooh…?”

She mewled when they squeezed her tits even harder, kneading the malleable orbs while pinching her orchid teats between their fingers.

“Many times,” Terra boasted as she and Saphron dipped their heads lower so their mouths hovered just above Ilia’s bust, their warm breath making her shudder. “We’ve wondered how they look, how they feel, and how they _taste_.”

They each latched onto their respective nipple, drawing an erotic gasp from the faunus as they suckled upon her like newborn babes. The twirl of their tongues around her peaks was absolutely electric, and the heat and suction of their plush lips made her grip the bedsheets to try and ground herself. Ilia’s back arched to push her breasts into their touch, her body craving more of it, but one specific area of hers craved attention, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore with each passing second.

“S-Saphie… Ter,” she whined, her pleading expression speaking volumes, as did her thighs persistently rubbing together. Seriously, it was like an inferno down there.

“Shh, we know, hon,” Saphron and Terra freed Ilia’s nipples and then made their way down the faunus’ abdomen until they reached her belt.

Saphron did the honor of unbuckling it, and then both humans slowly pulled their fiance’s trousers down along with her underwear, the cooler air upon her burning nethers a mild relief. Then her loves each grasped a leg and kissed the tops of her feet, then her shins, knees, and thighs, but Terra stopped at her hip bone while her wife continued to crawl back up Ilia’s body until they were face-to-face again, eyes smoky with desire. She rubbed their noses together, eliciting a giggle from the faunus, and then she turned around, planting her knees on either side of the brunette’s head and… oh my.

Ilia’s mouth fell open. At long last, she had a front-row seat to Saphron’s divine pussy, beholding the blonde’s golden curls, gorgeous puffy mound, and neat pink slit in all their glory. It looked positively delicious, and she would have buried her face in it right then and there if she wasn’t jostled by nimble fingers pulling her own lower lips apart.

“Lovely,” the doctor’s hot breath upon her petals made Ilia shiver from head to toe.

“Like a cherry blossom,” Terra leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Ilia’s vagina, eliciting a cute yelp from the chameleon.

Then the married couple put their tongues to work, Terra’s burrowing into Ilia’s channel while the tip of Saphron’s traced circles around the faunus’s clit. She writhed and whimpered uncontrollably under their ministrations, grabbing hold of the supple rear above her for stability. They were just that good; her wildest fantasies paled in comparison to feeling them giving her the same oral pleasure she may or may not have overheard them giving to each other many a night when they thought she was asleep.

Sensitive ears were both a blessing and a curse.

Thinking of her own physical traits gave Ilia an idea on how she could repay her loves for their titillating treatment. Zeroing in on Saphron’s pussy, she licked her lips, squeezed the human’s doughy cheeks, pulled them down as she raised her head to meet the doctor’s cunt halfway, and extended her tongue.

And then she fell in love all over again.

“Ooooh,” Saphron’s head snapped up when she felt her own tunnel being invaded abruptly and very thoroughly. “I know you… have a long tongue- _mm_ , but thisss- _oh_ _yeah_ , is somethin’ else- _ah_.”

Terra pulled back, her chin slick with Ilia’s juices. “You doing okay, dear?”

“ _Soooo_ _deeeep_.”

“It seems she’s forgotten that tonight is all about her,” a light bulb went off in her head that involved wetting two of her fingers and pressing them against Ilia’s quivering snatch. “Let’s remind her, shall we?”

“Hell yeah!”

Terra’s fingers plunged all the way to the knuckle, the faunus’s walls contracting tightly around her digits. At the same time, Saphron dove upon the quivering bud yet again to suck on it as vigorously as she did her nipples earlier. Their combined attack was almost too much for Ilia, who unleashed a muffled squeal against the doctor’s twat, then keened when the technician began to skillfully finger her. But she resolved to press on, and so continued prodding the deepest parts of Saphron’s tasty pussy, drinking the liquid arousal that flowed freely from it.

They poured all their love for one another into their efforts, resulting in a cacophony of moans, grunts, and gasps filling the room, both muffled and free. Ilia could feel her sloppy technique was paying off as Saphron’s lower region began trembling as she approached release, but then the blonde countered by giving her button a tiny nibble, and Ilia saw stars, every inch of her body shining a brilliant white. They called out each other’s names as their orgasms hit concurrently, Terra lapping up the fluid her future wife squirted out.

Saphron rolled off her and there they lay, facing the opposite direction. Mustering the strength to lift her head, she saw Terra looking up at her from between her thighs while Saphron leaned against her hip. They shared a blissful round of laughter before reorienting themselves so they were lying shoulder to shoulder on the bed with Ilia in the middle. Her engagement rings gleamed as her loves brought them to their lips, after which she held their hands over her heart. She felt sweaty and exhausted all over, but also lighter than air and happier than she’d ever been in her life.

But then she heard a small commotion coming from the baby monitor, that of little Adrian having woken up prematurely. This happened every now and again whenever Terra and Saphron got a little too intense with their evening lovemaking, but Ilia would always handle it to save her crushes from having to cut their playtime short, as it were. So she excused herself and then hopped off the bed, throwing on one of Saphron’s oversized t-shirts before trotting out of the room, far too jubilant to care about her sore legs.

She made it to Adrian’s room in just a few quick strides and approached his crib, peeking in to see his face scrunched up as he flailed his limbs, tossing his blanket around. Then he noticed her smiling down at him and his features softened instantly.

“Mama,” he made grabby hands at her, and she couldn’t say no to that face.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” fresh tears pooled in Ilia’s eyes as she picked him up and set him against her shoulder, having finally come to terms with her role in his life. “Mama’s here.”

She heard footsteps approaching from behind before her scantily-clad mates wrapped her and their baby in a big warm hug, trading kisses with her again while whispering affirmations of eternal love and promises to take care of her like she did for them for so long. Ilia basked in their presence, her heart filled to the brim with love and assurance that this was where she belonged; with her son. With her family.

_Oh Bast, Mom is gonna freak when she hears about this._

But that was a concern for tomorrow. Tonight, all that mattered was putting her son back to sleep so she and her future wives could return to bed themselves and pick up from where they left off, hopefully a little quieter this time around. They had a wedding night to practice for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish. Holiday season at my job was a nightmare, plus Cyberpunk 2077 took up a lot of my free time.
> 
> Also, yeah. Babysitter Vernal. Thought it'd be cute.


End file.
